Gift of the Nymphs
by Glorious Clio
Summary: Tonks hates her name, but Remus rather likes it....  Sugary sweet, fluffy oneshot of my new favorite couple.  OotP, postbattle.


Gift of the Nymphs

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, these two would have gotten a better happily ever after.

And away we go!

"…Nymphadora…."

She heard his voice, teasing her dreams, saying her stupid name, calling her back…but she was so warm… and it was so dark… and she was so safe… especially with him guarding over her…."

"…Nymphadora…."

His voice was kind, but very insistent, pulling from her strange, potion induced dreams… a dull ache flooded her chest… light began to stream into her closed eyes…

"…Nymphadora…."

The events of the last few days invaded her brain, driving away the sweet dreams… the battle at the Ministry…dueling with Bellatrix… blackness…waking up at St. Mungo's…and then…Remus telling her how Sirius…passed on…

"…Nymphadora…."

She groaned, "Stop calling me that." She blinked and opened her eyes. His face relaxed seeing her eyes open. "Wotcher."

"Good Morning," he said pleasantly. "How are you today?"

"Mm, better, I think. My chest aches though. I don't know if it's the curse, or…."

"Sirius."

She nodded, and cocked her head, staring at him, "How are you?"

He returned her steady gaze and said, "As well as can be expected."

She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly, "Please, talk to me. I know I've been a needy selfish girlfriend lately, but you need to grieve too." She was only half teasing.

He sat down on the bed, rubbing his still captive hand lightly with his thumb. "Honestly? I grieved for Sirius with James, Lily, and Peter. Sirius and I talked a lot this year and I got past a lot of anger. This extra time with him has been wonderful. But I'm not surprised that he's gone, somehow."

"If I had just taken care of Bellatrix-"

Remus clamped his free hand over her mouth, "I won't have you blaming yourself, Tonks. It's not your fault, or mine, or Dumbledore's, or Harry's. If it's anyone's fault, it's Bellatrix's."

Her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded firmly, and Remus drew her hand away from her mouth and settled it with the other three. She looked so fragile in that hospital bed, wrapped in pyjamas that he brought for her from her flat. Her hair was brown; the healers didn't want her holding a morph until her strength was back. He laid down next to her on the small bed, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her to his chest.

"It will be okay, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus."

"Why not? Do you know, I rather like your name?"

"How could you possibly like my name?"

"Well, like with Sirius's name, it goes back to mythology, which a muggle born friend of mine told me about."

"Lily Potter?"

"Yes- her dad taught mythology to muggle students at university. Anyway, nymphs were beautiful, divine, goddess-like women. They were guardians of nature and could change their form at will, into trees or animals."

She snuggled closer, getting warmer and more comfortable, but not wanting to miss his lesson.

"And," he went on, "Dora means gift, so I see you as the gift of the nymphs."

"That's so sweet, Remus," she said yawning.

"So, may I call you Nymphadora?" he asked, gently brushing some hair back from her face.

She yawned again, "Maybe just Dora, (yawn) and only in private." She tried to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help being touched that he put so much thought into her name. But now, sleep was calling her again….

He smiled, "It's very fitting that I call you 'gift'."

Her eyes closed, but she was smiling too. Remus watched her as she relaxed and her breathing evened out, signaling her submission to sleep.

But then, "Good job I don't have a middle name," she said slurring her words a little, "so people can still call me Tonks after we get married."

Remus blushed Gryffindor red, but smiled at her.

"Yes."

Authors notes:

And a few weeks later, Remus Lupin dumps her to live in a colony of werewolves because he is a noble prat. Review anyway??

If a woman doesn't have a middle name, traditionally, she takes her maiden name as her middle name, e.g. Laura Ingalls Wilder.

I know this is a crap story, but I was inspired by something my Mythology professor said in class one day. And there is a lot of mythology in Harry Potter, so I think my fluffy little theory is pretty accurate, canon-wise…. Just be happy it's not a song fic.


End file.
